The Real King Christmas Special
by Nova Alexandria
Summary: Ichigo celebrates Christmas with his Family and Pack. Takes place in the first year of TRK. M/M Ichi/Grimm. Enjoy.
1. Decorating the Den

Note: I have no idea how they spend Christmas in Japan so if this is way off I apologise now. Google is useful, but I don't always trust the information that's on it or know how up to date it is. Because this is semi rushed there may be several errors.

Edit: Fixed some spelling errors Blackstorm pointed out. That's what happens when you rush /cringe

The Real King Christmas Special

Decorating the Den

Ichigo sighed in relief as he finished his final exam before the short holiday break. It was only recently that Christmas became a holiday here in Japan, but it was growing exponentially as each year went by and the popularity of it was spreading quickly. Most families celebrated it now and, in all honesty, it was one of his favourite holidays. There was truly nothing better than celebrating family.

He hadn't really thought too much about Christmas, and how it was only a week away. Most of his focus was on studying, raising his cubs and taking care of his pack. In fact, Christmas hadn't even crossed his mind until just now as he walked home, finally noticing the decorations in almost every shop window.

"_I need to get Karin and Yuzu something,__"_ he mused before his mind went to rest of his growing family. _"__Do hollows even celebrate Christmas, or know what it is?__"_ he mused.

Somehow, Ichigo doubted very much that they did. Family cheer and the spirit of friendship and sharing were about as far away from Hollow traits as one could get. Still, now that he could wash his brain free of complicated, unnecessary Latin terms for simple body parts and not need to think about what manic decided to put letters next to numbers to find the solution to something, he could finally focus on what was going on around him in the rest of the world.

He had finished his test early and his pack wasn't expecting him back for some time so he had about two hours to himself before anyone would start to worry. His bank account was looking good and if he waited too long than all the good presents might be gone, not to mention to rush got worse the closer and closer it got to the big day.

He changed his course and headed towards his favourite mall, one he hadn't had a chance to hang out in with his friends since he had to rescue Rukia from Soul Society. Things had definitely been hectic for the last year and a half. Thinking of his friends, he would need to get something for them as well, even if he didn't spend much time with them. He'd been surprised when Tatsuki had informed him Keigo and Mizuiro knew about his double life. He still hadn't invited them over to see his son and really hadn't spoken to them much outside of school. He could just see it now, Keigo would be his usual loud self and Grimmjow would detach his head from his shoulders before anyone could blink. Mizuiro, being completely laid back, would probably be alright, but he would never EVER hear the end of it if he invited one without the other. Keigo was excitable enough as it was.

Some people were easy to buy for and while he originally didn't think too much about his Arrancar pack mates, he still found himself pausing and thinking about how a certain item would work. In fact, Grimmjow was shockingly easy to find something for and he couldn't help but to smirk for the rest of the evening.

He ended up spending more time than he had anticipated shopping. He had more money than he realized and more people to buy for than in past years. The more he moved about the mall, the more people he added to his list. He had been so busy caring for his pack and had so much support from Kisuke and his father that all the money he'd earned from the various sport teams pay to join them had simply piled up.

Before he knew it he was loaded with bags of, not only Christmas presents, but decorations for the den as well. There was a middle school group doing gift wrapping by donation to raise funds for a school trip so he stopped at their booth. This way no one would have a chance to snoop as the cubs did love to ambush him as he walked through the door. He repacked his bags to make carrying everything easier while they wrapped his gifts and even pulled his cell out to call a cab because there was no way he was walking back home with all of this stuff. Now that he was really getting into it, he couldn't wait to share Christmas with his pack, more specifically, with the cubs.

He was so fully loaded that he could barely see where he was going as he exited the mall. He knew it was busy which was why he had called the cab while waiting for the presents to be wrapped and he couldn't help but to let his smile widen in amusement when the girls had given him odd looks over some of the unusual names he'd spelled out for them. His ploy paid off and he ended up only waiting for four minutes before the cab pulled up. The driver helped him load everything into the trunk and tie the tree onto the roof before Ichigo gave him the address to the shop just shy of where the warehouse was. There were living apartments above the shop and it was far easier to let people think he lived there than to give them direction to a supposedly abandoned warehouse.

It took about half an hour to get there with the heavy traffic and his cell phone rang just as the cab was pulling over. The number registered as Orihime's cell, no doubt they were getting worried about him. The female population of his friends and family had made it their mission to help Szayel and Tesra out with the cubs while Grimmjow and Yylfordt patrolled the area, despite the number of times Ichigo assured them they were safe here, and spent time hunting.

"Hello Inoue, I am almost home," he said as he answered the phone.

"Oh good, we were getting worried," she sighed in relief.

"Who is all there?" he asked as he set the cell against his shoulder and pulled out his wallet to pay the cabbie.

"Oh, pretty much everyone. Rukia and Jushiro-san are here again," Orihime answered cheerfully.

"Oh good," he smiled, stepping out of the cab and heading to the back to unload the trunk. "Do they plan on staying for dinner?"

"I think so. At least, Yuzu-chan and Tesra-san have been in the kitchen for the last hour and Yuzu-chan had that look in her eye that indicated she was thinking feast."

The cabbie helped him off load the trunk and Ichigo handed him a decent tip for the extra effort. The driver didn't need to help him load or offload the trunk, and given the stress of the season he appreciated that this one was taking that little extra effort. The cabbie thanked him and wished him a Merry Christmas, one Ichigo returned, before hopping back in his car and driving off.

"Is Chad there?" he asked.

"Yes," Orhime answered.

"Good, can you get him to meet me at the corner store, oh, and get him to check with Yuzu if we need anything while I am here.'

"Um alright, I'll tell him," he could hear the sudden concern in Orihime's voice. "Is everything alright, Kurosaki-kun?" she questioned worriedly.

"Everything is fine," He assured her. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright."

He flipped his phone closed and waited the five minutes it took Chad to get his jacket and shoes on and meet him.

"Hey Chad, thanks for the help," he thanked as Chad picked up the large tree and tossed it over his shoulders before picking up several of the bags.

"No problem, Ichigo," he responded.

The moment he walked through the front doors he felt the brush of reiatsu from each of his pack mates as they investigated the newcomer. It always felt like he was being welcomed home and some brushes lingered longer than others. He could smell the food and his mouth started to water hungrily, reminded him that he hadn't eaten since noon.

"Your back, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu greeted him happily as she poked her nose out of the kitchen. "Oh, are those Christmas presents?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. I know I should have though to ask this sooner, but you guys will come over Christmas Eve, right?" He questioned.

"Of course! I already have a full menu prepared and worked out," she assured him.

"Of course," he smiled at her.

"What is this Christmas?" Tesra questioned confused.

Ichigo was about to answer, but Yuzu interrupted him before he could.

"I'll tell you all about it while we finish dinner, Tesra-san," she beamed at him.

Leaving his sister to finish cooking dinner and explain Christmas to one of his Hollow packmates, Ichigo continued to lead Chad to the main chamber. He was barely through the door before squeals of delight echoed through the large chamber and two bundles of fur were attached to his legs.

"Oi, Cahorro, Hijastro, I need those to walk," he complained, but in all honesty he didn't mind. "Where you two behaved for Szayel?" he questioned.

The two cubs meowed loudly and Hijastro's purring rose in both volume and intensity.

"Alright, I believe you."

Their Sire greeted, the two cubs tumbled their way back to Jushiro, who was sitting in his customary spot on the couch with a brush in his hand. No doubt he had been grooming the cubs, something only he seemed to be able to do in Cachorro's case. Karin was sitting beside him, also with a brush, while Orihime and Rukia were chatting away on the other couch.

"Is that a tree?" Szayel questioned confused as he glanced over at them from the chair.

"Yes, it is." Ichigo answered. "Set it down there please Chad," Ichigo pointed to a spot.

"Why did you bring in a tree?" Szayel asked confused.

"For Christmas," Ichigo answered.

"Oh, right." Szayel smiled sadly. "It has been so long I had almost forgotten about that holiday. Has it become popular then?"

"Very," Orihime answered.

"I have heard of Christmas. It is also becoming increasingly popular in Soul Society as the new souls that come to us spread the new tradition. It sounds interesting," Jushiro commented.

"Would you like to join us for Christmas Eve?" Ichigo asked without hesitation, dropping the bags of wrapped presents just inside the door to his private den.

"If I can manage it, I would be delighted to," Jushiro answered.

"Oi, what about me?" Rukia demanded, crossing her arms in a huff.

"As if I could keep you away," he mocked good naturedly. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. "You should ask Renji too," Ichigo added.

He joined Chad by the bags of decorations and rooted through them to find the tree stand. Between the two of them they managed to get the tree set and Karin went to the kitchen to get a pail of water to fill the base with. The cubs watched curiously as the two teenagers got the tree upright, stable and set in a good spot.

"What's with the giant scratching post?" Grimmjow questioned as he came into the main area with Yylfordt right behind him.

"It's a Christmas tree," he answered. "Or it well be when we are done decorating it. Karin, did Yuzu say how long dinner is going to be when you got the water?"

"About fifteen minutes," Karin shrugged.

"Alright, let's eat dinner than we can decorate afterwards."

"Decorate?" Yylfordt questioned confused.

Unlike Szayel, Yylfordt, like almost every hollow, had no real memory of his human life. Feelings were about the best a hollow recalled of the life they had before becoming a hollow. The very, very few, like Szayel, did recall their mortal lives. Grimmjow recalled bits and pieces of information, like how Edo had just been made Capital of Japan, but no real memories remained, or at least none that his Mate had shared with him.

"I'll tell you all about it over dinner," Ichigo assured the confused hollows.

It was a good thing that the old warehouse had been so big and Kisuke had done an excellent job renovating it for his use. The large kitchen included a large dinning room with a table that could seat twenty. This was good because they frequently had company, such as his family. Isshin showed up just as they were sitting down, his father exhausted from the long day at the clinic, winter always was the flu season. Exhausted though he may be, Isshin still acted like a little child when he learned Ichigo had brought in decorations and a tree. Fortunately, Grimmjow, being the closer of the two, clocked Isshin over the head before he could get too overly excited and Ichigo thanked his Mate.

Ichigo started making a list with Yuzu over who to invite for Christmas Eve while making Szayel who, being a hollow himself, had the best chance of explaining what Christmas was to the two remaining clueless hollows in a way they would understand. Karin occasionally interjected something since the tradition was still very new when Szayel had been alive.

They idea seemed a little confusing to Grimmjow and Yylfordt, but they couldn't combat the growing excitement of everyone around them. Ichigo informed them he didn't expect his Hollow pack mates to go out and buy presents, the mere thought of Grimmjow in a busy shopping mall sent a shiver up his spine, and not the good, about to have major amazing sex kind of shiver either. He could already see the cero holes and smoking carcasses.

It was the humans and cubs that threw themselves into decorating while the Hollows and Jushiro remained on the couches and chair, watching the entire proceedings with wide, almost wild eyes. The cubs seemed to think it was some sort of game. Oh the strings of lights went up easily enough, but the moment the shinny bulbs started to come out, that was when the games started. Ichigo was damn proud of himself for making sure he had bought shatter proof bulbs because there were no less than six of them being chassed and batted along the floor as the cubs squealed in delight. Bat the bulbs turned into chase and attack the ribbon when the ropes of shinny garland came out.

Ichigo couldn't help but to laugh as Cachorro and Hijastro chased after the ends of the moving, shinny, multicoloured strands just like any excitable kitten. Isshin had decided to hold back and, instead of helping put up decorations, he was snapping pictures almost faster than the camera could process. Cachorro managed to get a hold of one rope of garland that no one had claimed yet and rolled himself up in it while vigorously stripping and clawing at the bright colours with teeth and claws. He got himself so rolled up that there was almost more shinny strands visible than cub. That was until Hijastro pounced on him, causing Cachorro to yelp in surprise and bolt out from his cocoon. Ternero sniffed at the abandoned pile of tinsel before laying down on it and shifting it about to make a kind of nest. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

Cachorro and Hijastro started to tumble a bit and their game ran them right back into Ternero, who let out a bellow of displeasure as the three cubs got tangled up in limbs and the strand of garland. After some flailing about the three ran off in different directions. Ternero and Hijastro had tinsel stuck in their horns and a rope of it had wrapped around Cachorro's neck and was dangling under his paws, causing him to trip every time he accidentally stepped on the dangling string. There was absolutely no doubt that the cubs were having a hoot.

Ichigo did have one dilemma. Only one of the cub could put the topper on the top of the tree. He had looked at several stars, figuring angels would be unfitting, when he had found a light up, white crescent moon. It had reminded him of the one that hung forever in the sky in Hueco Mundo and he felt it would be more fitting for his hollow pack mates.

"Cachorro, you're the eldest so you can put the topper up this year. Hijastro can do it next year," Ichigo called his son over.

Cahorro ran up to him and Ichigo handed him to moon shaped topper before lifting him up so he could reach the top of the tree.

"Now set it down," He instructed.

For a moment it looked like Cachorro wasn't going to do so, like he was seriously thinking about chewing on it, but the cub eventually sat it down on the top of the tree before looking at his Sire expectantly.

"Good boy," Ichigo praised, bringing his son in for a hug.

Cachorro squirmed and Ichigo eventually set him down so he could run to play 'keep away' with the small bit of garland Hijastro was running around with while Ternero chased after her. Rukia had gathered the 6 bulbs the cubs had originally been chasing after and, with a bit of help from Yuzu, set them into the tree.

"My Grandchildren's first Christmas pictures," Isshin sniffed as he finished running the camera out of storage space, which was just a horribly testament as to how many picture he had taken.

They finished putting up the rest of the decorations, stringing more lights along the walls and across the ceiling. The cubs eventually ran themselves out of energy and curled up to sleep on the soft mat set under the tree. Isshin was forced to delete some of the pictures so he could get a picture of the three cubs curled up together under the tree. By the time the last bow went up it was getting very late and everyone said their good byes with promises to be there for Christmas Eve.

Cacchoro and Hijastro were so exhausted that they barely had the energy to feed before Grimmjow gathered up their son and retreated to their nest to put him to sleep. Ichigo took that opportunity to place the presents under the tree now that the cubs were no longer monopolizing the space. Or at least, most of the presents. Several select ones had gone home with Isshin.

"This Christmas things seems important to you," Grimmjow commented as they curled together later that evening.

"It is," Ichigo agreed. "Like I said earlier, you guys don't have to participate if it makes you uncomfortable, but it is a family tradition and I want Cachorro and Hijastro to experience the wonder and joy of it like I did growing up," he explained.

They lay in silence for some time, simply basking in each others presence.

"You bought me something?" Grimmjow was the first to break the silence, just as Ichigo was about to join their cub in dreamland. It had been a long and demanding day for the teen too.

"Um hum," he agreed sleepily.

He could practically feel his Mate vibrating against him in barely suppressed curiosity.

"Why?"

"It's the tradition. Besides, I think you will like it."

"And you don't expect anything in return?" Grimmjow questioned suspiciously.

"No, I do not expect you to go out and buy me something. I have other idea's on a mutual exchange for Christmas Eve," Ichigo assured him, and just to make sure Grimmjow got the hint, he snaked a hand along his Mate's side before letting it follow the hip bone down and between Grimmjow's legs, stroking his fingers through the blue curls nestled there and feeling his mate twitch under his hands. "But remember, only those who are good and behave get presents," Ichigo whispered seductively in his ear.

Grimmjow growled and Ichigo gave the twitching shaft his fingers were brushing against a soft stroke. The growl turned into a barely suppressed whimper of pleasure. Ichigo was too exhausted to initiate much more than touches, but he did tease and pump Grimmjow into a soft release, has hand catching most of the semen that came spurting out.

"Now go to sleep, it's only six more sleeps until Christmas Eve," he purred into Grimmjow's ear.

"I think I could get to like this Christmas thing."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Ichigo promised.

* * *

This turned out to be 3 chapters long, so I will post a chapter a week. I have been working on this instead of my other stuff, so I don't know when the next chapter of TRK will be out. Oh, this takes place in the first year they are together so a lot of stuff in TRK hasn't happened here. Also, because there is a timer on holiday ficts and I have been super busy with the holiday season, I haven't had the chance to really comb through it so you might find a few errors, Just point them out and I'll try and fix them.

Next Chapter: Christmas Eve with sex under the tree. Need I say more


	2. Christmas Eve

Real King Christmas Special

Christmas Eve

Ichigo was fairly positive the Den had never held so many people. Between his family, pack and friends the large room actually felt rather crowded. Some of it might have been because they had set up several table in the main den so they could eat in here instead of the Dinning Room. There was a table set up full of eggnog, coffee, tea, and punch. Another full of appetizers, most of which were gone now, and various Christmas treats.

Over the week Ichigo had noticed more presents appearing under the tree too. Most came from his family, but a few were from friends for the cubs as well. He hadn't gone through the pile yet, but he had to admit it was very difficult not to.

He couldn't believe the number of people that had come, his list hadn't seemed that long when he had made it. Yuzu and Tesra had been busy in the kitchen since first thing in the morning with a bit of help from Tatsuki (Orihime had volunteered to help as well but the others had intervened right away and suggested she watch the cubs instead) and, of all people, Unohana. Ichigo was surprised she had come. He had invited her because he felt it was only common courtesy to since she had saved Szayel and Hijastro's lives when they had returned to the living realm. He honestly hadn't been expecting her to come but he was definitely pleased to see she had and that she seemed to be enjoying herself in the kitchen.

Jushiro, Rukia and Renji had also attended. There were other Shinigami he wished he could have invited, but he felt too many more would have upset his pack and these four they were at least familiar and comfortable with. He had invite Byakuya as well, but only because he knew it would make the noble twitch. He wasn't surprised he had received a barely polite declination with a very, very, reluctant thank you for the gift he had sent back with Rukia two days ago. The fact Byakuya had acknowledged the gift told him that the Noble had been pleased with it, but would sooner die than admit to such.

Along with his four Shinigami friends were Kisuke and Yourichi, followed by his human friends. Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida and Chad were all here of course. Sadly, the only one of those four that even really had family was Tatsuki, but her family had made concessions for her to be here. He'd spent time and exchanged small gifts with Keigo and Mizuiro yesterday, as well as the rest of his human high school friends. Again, he didn't want anyone too unknown to his pack in the den during such an a high string situation. That led him to his pack.

Yylfordt, Szayel, Tesra and Grimmjow all seemed to be handling the large load of people well, as well as the inane Christmas music playing over the surround sound system Szayel and Kisuke had set up earlier in the day.

Between his family, his pack and his friends there were twenty one people here, all spread about and just talking and having fun. Karin and the cubs were in the middle of a game of tag with Orihime and Rukia. Szayel and Kisuke were talking about something that would probably give the rest of them a headache. Yoruichi, Yylfordt, Renji and Grimmjow were talking about something that had lecherous grins on their faces. Knowing Yoruichi, that conversation was probably not appropriate for little cubs ears. Isshin was all over the place, taking pictures. Chad was just starting to bring out the platters of food for dinner with help from Ishida, indicating supper was almost ready. Jushiro was sitting alone on the couch at the moment with a small plate of almost finished appetizers in his lap and a smile on his face as he took in the festivities.

Ichigo probably should have helped to bring out dinner, but he joined Jushiro instead, happily watching the game of tag taking place on the jungle gym.

"You have a wonderful family, Ichigo," Jushiro noted.

"Rukia told me you have a large family yourself."

"I do."

"Shouldn't you be home with them on Christmas Eve?" he questioned.

"We don't celebrate it, but after witnessing these festivities I may bring it up with my mother when I get back. I think my siblings would enjoy doing something like this."

"The holiday is spreading and becoming more Westernized. In all honestly, it's usually not that big of an affair for most people here in Japan. I like the idea behind it though and it made for a good excuse to have everyone over for a party and to spoil the cubs," Ichigo admitted.

"Interesting. What did you get Byakuya anyway? Rukia doesn't know as he didn't share it with her, but she nearly had a heart attack when he, apparently, let his lips twitch ever so slightly upwards," Jushiro questioned curiously.

"A book," Ichigo answered vaguely.

"A book?" Jushiro rose an eyebrow.

"Yep," Ichigo confirmed, "just a book."

Jushiro looked at him intently, but giving up trying to get anymore information out of him. He wasn't one to pry into other people business and if Ichigo wasn't going to tell him, than that's just the way it was going to be.

"Supper's ready," Yuzu announced, her voice carrying easily throughout the large room despite all the noise. Timid and shy his sister may be most of the time, but she knew how to project her voice when the situation called for.

There was a rush towards the large table as everyone made their way towards it. While Hollow's didn't need human food to survive, they could still consume and enjoy it, as proven by his mate's obsession with coffee. His pack had eaten their regular fare this morning from the meat they had stored in the storage locker for times when Grimmjow and Yylfordt didn't have time to hunt or had a streak of bad luck. This meal, for them, was purely for pleasure.

Ichigo, being both host and Pack Alpha, took the head of the table while Unohana, being the most dominate and respected out of the guests, took the other end. Silence fell as everyone found a seat and looked at him.

"Thank you, Unohana-san, Tatsuki, Yuzu and Tesra for making this wonderful dinner for us this evening."

The four smiled and thanked him for his thanks. Yuzu even blushed a little and Tesra looked like he was ready to.

"With that said, let me dedicate this meal to friends and family, be they by blood or by pack," he declared, and left it at that. He wasn't one for long speeches and most of his guest didn't have the patience for them anyhow.

"Friends and family," most of them called back, some cheered, others just smiled.

With that, everyone dove in. The cubs, still not eating solids, accepted the bottles Szayel had pumped earlier so he could eat dinner cub free. Ternero had a little stand to hold his since he didn't have fingers to hold the bottle while Cachorro and Hijastro sat up and nursed theirs.

Ichigo had to hand it to the cooks, this was amazing. With the voracious appetites of several of his friends and pack mates, there was almost nothing left over by the end. Everyone helped to clear the table before Yuzu chased them all, except Tesra, out of the kitchen so they could deal with the dinner dishes. The industrial dishwasher Kisuke had installed made clean up easy as it was more a matter of loading the dishes load by load instead of scrubbing pots and washing by hand. The tradition Christmas dessert was planned for an hour after dinner so people would have time to digest.

Ichigo had tried to convince Yuzu to make something else, because he just knew the lewd jokes were going to fly when the large traditional cake was brought out. Yuzu had shot down all of his attempts to get her to make something else so, with a sigh, he spent the next hour mentally preparing himself for dessert.

The cubs started a game of keep away. Yoruichi even joined in, slipping into the spare den the girls were going to sleep in and coming back out in her cat form. Karin, Tatsuki and Rukia quickly joined in. Ichigo watched for a little while before also joining in on the game, tackling his sister and mercilessly tickling her to give Hijastro the chance to escape with the ribbon that was the prize. It was Grimmjow who came to Karin's rescue, his Mate tackling him to let Karin escape, although Ichigo was positive Grimmjow's rescue of Karin had less to do with actually helping Karin and more to do with copping a feel. Renji and even Yylfordt joined in, as did Chad. Ishida and Szayel watched them play from the safety of the couch with identical looks of disbelief as the adults were pulled into the growing game, which had switched from Keep Away to Capture the Ribbon with both sides tackling the other to let their Ribbon carrier score the point.

The cubs and Yoruichi became the ribbon carries while the adults wrestled and simply enjoyed themselves. Isshin stood by the sidelines acting as a ref and taking pictures while Jushiro and Unohana watched while sipping spiced, warm eggnog. Ichigo called a halt to the game before it could become too competitive and old tempers might have a chance to flare. He knew Renji and Yylfordt had a history and Grimmjow was known to get rather competitive too. Several of the adult had indulged in spiced Eggnog and coffee and he didn't want there to be any accidental pride bruising going on. His call to halt the game was assisted by the cubs starting to wear themselves out, and the even score of four to four made sure there were no losers or winners for rivalries to attempt to spring up. It was also time for dessert.

Everyone gathered at the table once more and Yuzu brought out the large, home made, traditional cake. The jeering started almost immediately and Ichigo had to remind several of his guest, not to mention his leering mate, that there were young ears about. Being pack Alpha, he cut the strawberry cake into pieces and handed them out, doing his best to ignore how Grimmjow in particular set about eating his piece, or rather, the strawberry that was on it. He was definitely going to make his Mate pay once everyone was in bed.

This time the cubs did feed from Szayel, who led them into Ichigo's den to feed them for the sake of those uncomfortable with watching the odd sight. The cubs fell asleep shortly after and Szayel left them there in the Alpha pair's den. Karin and Yuzu, not even teens themselves, were getting exhausted and joined the cubs in Ichigo's den to sleep after dessert was eaten and cleaned up.

A few others excused themselves as well, although Ichigo was positive that when Yylfordt pulled Tesra away it wasn't because they planned to go to sleep. He didn't think those two would stay a couple for much longer, but after the excitement and alcohol he wasn't surprised Yylfordt's blood was pumping and Tesra was still his Beta.

Kisuke and Yoruichi headed out soon after, although not before Yoruichi slipped him something with a wink, as did Unohana, Rukia, Renji and Jushiro. They all had jobs to return to and Christmas wasn't a stat holiday, or even a recognized one, in Soul Society. Maybe later down the road, as more souls passed on and brought the tradition with them, it would probably become more widely spread and be acknowledged as a holiday, but for now his four Shinigami friends were lucky they had managed to get the time off to come, especially Renji. Byakuya didn't have to give his fuku-taichou the day off.

With the cubs and his sisters in his bed, Isshin helped him put the last few presents under the tree and in the stockings hanging on the wall nearby before retreating to one of the spare rooms. Szayel hesitated only briefly before joining the cubs at Ichigo's assurance it was fine. His sister's had their PJ's on and were curled up in a different part of the nest from the cubs. It was no different than going on a field trip where students and teachers slept in a gym together.

"Well then, now that the cubs and pack are nestled down, I believe you promised me a Christmas Eve adventure," Grimmjow purred into his ear.

"Did I?" Ichigo questioned curiously.

The purr turned into a growl and Ichigo chuckled before pulling his Mate in for a deep kiss.

"You may be right. Come on."

"_**Can I play with my pet too?**__**"**_H'tsu spoke up in a whinny voice. _**"**__**I promise to be good,**__**"**_he added.

"_No_," Ichigo answered firmly and sharply, indicating he would hear nothing more on the matter. He could actually feel H'tsu pouting, but his Hollow left it at that and didn't push the issue. H'tsu still recalled the beat down the Alpha Pair had given him the last time he'd displeased them.

Ichigo didn't lead Grimmjow back to their den, not with the cubs, his sisters and Szayel sleeping in there. Instead, Ichigo led him around the large tree to a small space between presents that the cubs had created to nap over the last few days. A little shifting and there was enough room for the two of them if they were friendly. They were definitely very friendly. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down and pinned him to the floor before straddling him.

"Have you been a good boy?" Ichigo questioned with a purr.

"What the fuck you think?" Grimmjow smirked up at him.

"Only good boys get presents on Christmas Day."

"What do bad boys get?"

"Punished," Ichigo whispered into his Mate's ear, enjoying the shiver the trapped former Espada gave off.

"Good thing it ain't Christmas yet," Grimmjow pointed out, already sounding out of breath.

"Hmm," Ichigo agreed.

Ichigo let his hands roam over Grimmjow's chest before pushing the jacket up over his shoulders. Grimmjow shifted a bit to permit Ichigo to fully remove the clothing before tossing it aside. Ichigo let his eyes roam over the bared flesh and over the hole that punctured Grimmjow's body. It had often fascinated him that he could see right through it, but his mind quickly ignored the feature for the far more alluring one of toned abs.

He let his hands wander over the flesh bared for his pleasure before his fingers tangled into the belt holding on Grimmjow's hakama. Grimmjow was not idle either, his own hands working at the buttons holding Ichigo's shirt closed. When the last one was finally snapped under frustration, he pulled the shirt down. Ichigo tossed his shirt aside once the belt he was working on was untied.

They worked quickly to dispose of the rest of the clothing preventing their skin from rubbing delightfully together.

"No blood tonight, wouldn't want to stain the presents," Ichigo ordered in a husky whisper.

Grimmjow growled a bit at the command, but had to agree that Ichigo was right. Ichigo shifted down his body and any annoyance Grimmjow felt at the command was washed away as his Alpha's lips and tongue began to kiss and gently nip it's way down his chest, along his hip bones, and pause above the nest of blue curls. He found himself panting in pleasure and his hands curled themselves in Ichigo's hair. Gold tinted eyes met blue and he found himself suddenly holding his breath as Ichigo smirked at him, before opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around Grimmjow's aching arousal.

No doubt H'tsu was throwing one hell of a fit, but if it bother Ichigo he didn't show it. Not that Grimmjow would have noticed anyhow. The teen was fucking talented with his lips and tongues and Grimmjow found himself thrashing beneath Ichigo as the warm, wet, heat suctioned and assaulted his aching shaft. He could never, ever get over the fact that Ichigo, his Alpha, offered him such pleasure. It was just not something Alpha's did. Of course, Ichigo was hardly a typical anything, let alone a typical Alpha and Grimmjow sure as hell was not going to complain about being so royally treated.

Moans and pants filled the little space they had made amongst the presents under the tree, accompanied by the sucking noises Ichigo made as his lips and mouth continued to ravish him.

"Damn it…. Kurosaki," he panted.

Ichigo smirked and gave a long, hard suck that had Grimmjow fighting desperately to break free, the flesh in his mouth quivering violently and was a sure sign that Grimmjow was a hairsbreadth away from losing his load. Ichigo finally pulled off, letting go with a lewd plopping noise and sat up, a wide smirk of satisfaction as he looked at his unravelled Mate. Grimmjow was panting heavily, his body glistening in multiple colours as the lights from the tree reflected off of his sweat soaked body. His shaft bobbed with each pant, the base lost in the nest of sweat and saliva soaked blue curls. In a word, Grimmjow was beautiful.

Ichigo moved up a bit to once more straddle Grimmjow's hips, letting his own erection brush against his Mate's. Grimmjow shivered at the stimulation and his hands dug into Ichigo's hips in an effort to both ground himself and prevent Ichigo from further torment least he lose his load.

Ichigo leaned down and caught his panting partners lips with his own before thrusting his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth and began to explore it. It didn't take long for Grimmjow to retaliate, weakly at first but more firmly as his senses came back to him. They played their favourite tongue war game for a while before Grimmjow began to thrust his hips up at Ichigo, causing their arousals to rub pleasantly against each other. It was a ploy Ichigo had used many times in the past to distract his Mate and win. Grimmjow was trying the tactic out himself.

Smirking against Grimmjow's lips, Ichigo snaked a hand down between them and wrapped it around both of their leaking arousals. The saliva he'd left behind had mostly dried now, but the sweat and a decent amount of pre cum made sure he had lots of liquid to slick up their shafts with as he stroked them together. Grimmjow shivered beneath him and, with a whimper, completely lost the tongue war. A growl followed the whimper, but it didn't last long as Ichigo swiped a calloused thumb over Grimmjow's slit and earned a gasp out of his Mate.

He released their erections, but continued to grind them together as he sought out his discarded pant's pockets and pulled out the small jar of special lube Yoruichi had slipped him on her way out the door. She had assured him that they would not be disappointed. Ichigo felt his fingers tingle pleasantly as he dipped them into the cream before searching out Grimmjow's entrance.

Almost an entire year of sexual activity had acclimated his Mate's entrance to intrusions and it was with ease the first of Ichigo's fingers slipped in. Grimmjow hissed and bucked as the cream coating Ichigo's finger set to work.

"What the hell are you using?" Grimmjow demanded in a growl.

"A gift from Yoruichi," Ichigo answered honestly, slipping a second finger inside.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed, his back arching as he tried to escape Ichigo's fingers. "Now I…. shit…. know why… god damn it… she was…" Grimmjow never finished as Ichigo inserted the third finger and wormed their way towards the little pleasure spot deep inside the Arrancar's body.

"Why she what?" Ichigo purred into Grimmjow's ear.

Grimmjow never answered, he was too busy squirming and panting as the cream sent all of his nerves on fire. Ichigo was nearly bucked off when he started to assault Grimmjow's prostate with firm strokes of a finger. Grimmjow was panting so heavily now and sweat was all but pouring from his body that Ichigo was almost getting concerned that his Mate was going to pass out from oxygen deprivation.

He removed his fingers and dipped them back in the jar for more cream before he started to slick up his own shaft, giving Grimmjow a chance to get his breathing under control.

"Holy shit!" he cursed as his own shaft was suddenly alit with tingling pleasure as the cream set to work on it. He nearly lost his load right there before even entering his Beta, and that simply wouldn't do.

Shivering himself, and feeling sweat begin to pour down his own body as he fought for control, he settled himself between Grimmjow's legs before lifting those legs up to rest on his shoulders. Grimmjow was looking up at him with blue eyes so glazed and lost in pleasure that Ichigo wondered if the Arrancar could even see him anymore.

Tight heat wrapped around his over stimulated shaft as he thrust into his partner. Grimmjow's body arched up and the former Espada let out a loud cry of pleasure and would have probably cum had Ichigo not wrapped his non contaminated fingers firmly around the base of Grimmjow's violently twitching arousal. He had to grit his own teeth to keep from reaching release just on the entrance.

He took several deep breaths to regain something resembling control before he started thrusting, setting a steady and firm pace that brushed his shaft caressingly along Grimmjow's prostate. Each thrust, be it forwards or backwards, brought a tremor to the body trapped beneath his own. Grimmjow's eyes were completely senseless, a true sign that he was so lost in pleasure that he'd taken leave of his senses. Ichigo was barely holding on himself and had managed to prevent himself from cumming out of sheer, stubborn, Kurosaki willpower.

He wasn't able to keep up the languid pace for long. The pleasure was just too damn much. Within a minute he'd giving up and started to desperately pound into the body pinned beneath his own. He released the legs he held on his shoulders and dug his nails into Grimmjow's hips as he rutted with his Mate like a wild animal.

Grimmjow's hands found his shoulders and also dug in deep, despite their earlier agreement of no blood. The former Espada's hips rushed up to meet his downwards strokes and the room was quickly filled with the sound of flesh wetly meeting flesh accompanied by the desperate cries of pleasure. Ichigo could feel himself loosing his mind and his teeth clamped down on Grimmjow's throat in an effort to ground himself. Blood fell into his mouth, sending a wave of pleasure across his tongue as his Beta's life essence danced over his taste buds.

He hadn't thought he could increase the pace they had set, but he proved himself wrong. He could feel release so damn close, but he just couldn't crest over that wave. He could hear Grimmjow mewling and whimpering beneath him as the Arrancar raked his claws down Ichigo's back to grab his rear to assist with setting the pace faster and harder.

Ichigo finally felt the body beneath him convulse and jets of warm, sticky, white liquid splashed against his chest. He didn't stop, but kept the insane pace going, his own release just right there and yet so far away. Two minutes later another set of convulsions wracked his Beta's body and another gush of fluid erupted between them. He could feel Grimmjow's muscles tighten around him and his teeth unconsciously bit even deeper into the flesh of Grimmjow's neck as he tried to ground himself, bringing a fresh taste of blood to his lips.

This time he finally fell over the peak himself, his body convulsing as he finally filled his Mate's passage with wave after wave of reiatsu infused liquid. It wouldn't be long before they would no longer be able to have sex like this for fear of impregnating his Beta again, but for now he felt a deep satisfaction of the rush of cum that exited Grimmjow's body when he finally pulled away.

Grimmjow lay panting beneath him, completely boneless and his stomach positively glistening in the juices of his own double releases. The white liquid was doing an even better job of reflecting the lights from the tree than his sweat did, lighting his skin up in a multitude of glistening colours. Those blue eyes were still completely lost to lust and Ichigo frowned when he saw how deep the bite was to the side of his Mate's next. They had agreed to no blood and yet it was running down his back and a good amount was pooling out of that bite.

He should have been worried about getting them, and their little spot, cleaned up. He should have been thinking up various ways to kill, or possibly thank as he wasn't quite sure yet if he was more pissed or pleased with the cream, Yoruichi for given him that shit to use and Kisuke for being the one who, undoubtly, invented it. Instead, all he could do was sit back on his hunches, panting for breath himself and admire the delectable image his mate made laying there beneath the Christmas Tree, thoroughly sexed up.

* * *

You have no idea how long I just stared at my screen when I read that Strawberry cake was the tradition Japanese desert for Christmas. Oh the things one could do with such a thing… While it's apparently usually brought home by the father after work, we all know Yuzu would make it and Isshin would honestly not have the time.

Anyhow, here was the promised Sex under the Christmas tree. Thank you everyone that took the time to review the last chapter and tell me what you thought of this one. Also, don't hesitate to point out any errors you may have spotted. My Beta is ridiculously busy with the first 150pages of the second part of POV as well as writing an interlude with Nel and Renji that takes place between the two part, let's not even mention Christmas, so I never sent her this stuff to look over. On other notes, the next chapter of TRK is pretty much done and just needs some editing so there shouldn't be too much of a delay on it, expect to, hopefully, see it sometime next week.

The problem with writing about traditions in another country is that you never know how much of the information is right or up to date, not to mention different regions celebrate things differently. Hopefully, anyone who may live in Japan or know how things go over there, aren't throwing their hands up in exasperation with this reflection of what I believe Christmas would be like if Ichigo was behind the party. Like he noted to Jushiro, it was as much an excuse to throw a party and invite all of his friends over and spoil the cubs than it was to necessarily, celebrate the holiday. Not to mention for the author to write shameless smut :


	3. Christmas Morning

Real King Christmas Special

Christmas Morning

Grimmjow woke up slowly, feeling completely content and warm as his Alpha was curled up around him. It had taken two hours to recover from whatever the hell had been in that lube. Even after such a long recovery period they'd barely had the energy to clean up the mess and retreat into the room that had originally been intended for Ichigo's sisters to sleep in before they had bedded down with the cubs instead.

While he had no problem joining the rest of the pack in their den, Ichigo had forbidden it on account of the possibility of more entertainment. He hadn't argued against that. They had, unfortunately, been too spent after the long day and super mind blowing sex to do anything more than curl up together and pass out.

Grimmjow shifted a bit and stretched, his vertebra popping back in place and his muscles burning slightly as they were stretched out. The den was still quiet and a glance at Ichigo's watch indicated in was about six in the morning. They had about an hour before the others would start to stir. That should be more than enough time for another romp before the cubs woke up.

Grimmjow nudged Ichigo, watching in satisfaction as the teen shifted onto his back in his slumber. It wasn't often he got to see his Alpha so vulnerable. Ichigo may have been uncertain of things in the beginning, but it hadn't taken the teen long to rise up and fulfill his role.

This Christmas thing was still a little strange to Grimmjow, but he had to admit even he was getting into the idea of it. The cubs were going bonkers in delight and Ichigo's human family and friends were more than willing to spread the cheer. It was rather infectious. So infectious that even Grimmjow found himself wondering if he should find something for Ichigo and Cachorro. He really didn't like the idea of going to a mall and even if he did it wasn't like he had the means to buy anything and he knew that Ichigo would get his tail in a knot if he just took something. Besides, hollows were really not that big on personal possessions. It wasn't like most of them had houses to display things in.

Still, he wanted to do something for Ichigo. His Alpha had treated him to something real special last night. True, Ichigo had given him oral pleasure in the past, but each time always left him in shock. Such a role was suppose to be solely reserved for the Beta to perform for the Alpha, and yet Ichigo would reward him with such a treasure when he had done something to please him. Ichigo had every right to demand such pleasure from him, and yet the only time the teen had ever brought it up was when he had been dangerously low on reiatsu during his pregnancy and feeding from his Alpha was really the only option.

Grimmjow let his gaze devoured Ichigo's body. His eyes traced every scar, paying extra attention to the ones that he had inflicted upon Ichigo during their many battles. His eyes landed on the small, deflated shaft nestled in orange tinted curls. It was amazing how something so small when it wasn't being used could inflate to be so large. This Christmas thing was suppose to be an exchange of love, and he did want to give Ichigo something special. Well, he could think of one thing he could give his Alpha. Something he would never, ever give another.

Glancing over to make sure the door was closed, it wouldn't do for anyone to even have a _**chance**_ at seeing what he was about to do, he shifted down the bed. He sat on his hunches over Ichigo's legs, once more gazing at his Alpha's body before taking a deep breath and getting his mind set into the role he was about to play.

"_Kurosaki better appreciate this, or I__'__ll fuck him up seven way to hell.__"_

Licking his lips, he settled down more comfortably between Ichigo's legs and began to nip and kiss at his thighs. Ichigo let out a little moan in his sleep and shifted his legs further apart. The little bit of length he had quickly stared in inflate, growing quickly and beginning to twitch a little as Grimmjow continued to lay little nipping kissed against the tan skin beneath him.

Grimmjow kept his gaze lining up Ichigo's body, enjoying each flicker of emotion that crossed the slumbering teen's face. The best one though, was when Ichigo suddenly jerked up onto his elbows, his eyes snapping wide in surprise as Grimmjow ceased his teasing kisses and nips and simply swallowed the shaft bobbing between his Alpha's legs.

Ichigo stared at him in surprise and Grimmjow gave the length in his mouth a strong suck, nearly choking as the flesh finished inflating to the teens full, impressive length in his mouth, touching the back of his throat.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo gasped in surprise.

He pulled back and released Ichigo's length with a small 'popping' sound so he could speak. "Please, Master, let me please you?" he whispered sultrily.

Ichigo looked at him in shock and concern at his completely unexpected behaviour, before dawning seemed to light in the teen's eyes. Ichigo smiled at him and give him a look of such love Grimmjow felt his chest tighten.

Ichigo cupped the side of his face and he nuzzled into the warm hand.

"You may proceed in pleasuring me," Ichigo authorized, before laying back down and watching him.

Grimmjow returned his attention to the shaft bobbing in front of his face. He slowly let his lips envelope the tip until only the head was in his mouth. He lavished the flesh in his mouth with his tongue, pressing it against the small slit at the very tip. Ichigo let out a pleased groan and tangled his hands in Grimmjow's hair, blunt nails scrapping nicely against his scalp.

"Yes, just like that," Ichigo purred, getting into the role.

Grimmjow took more of the impressive length into his mouth, sucking away and working his tongue over the pulsing shaft. Ichigo continued to make pleased noises and offer the odd compliment as Grimmjow worked the teen, repaying every favour Ichigo had shown to him and making up a few of his own.

"Enough," Ichigo finally ordered, pulling his head away.

Grimmjow suctioned on as hard as he could with his lips as Ichigo pulled him off. He was rewarded with a loud moan of pleasure from his Alpha.

"Did that please you Master?" he questioned seductively, licking his lips at the end.

"Yes, you have pleased me," Ichigo smiled down at him.

"_Damn, thought for sure that would leave him breathless,__"_he mentally cursed.

Ichigo was breathing harder, but he was hardly winded. Ichigo was smiling down at him in a very predatory like way, and that definitely got his own arousal hardening. The teen pulled something out from under the blankets and Grimmjow recognized the jar of lube from last night.

"Prepare yourself," Ichigo ordered, handing him the jar.

Grimmjow took the jar while Ichigo moved onto his side and shifted so he could watch.

"As it pleases you," he murmured, accepting the jar.

He shifted onto his back and spread his legs, making sure that Ichigo had the perfect view of his sex. He opened the jar and dipped his fingers in before slowly running his hand down his chest and pass his hips. He let his index finger twirl around his thigh, working slowly towards his entrance. He looked at Ichigo through his bangs, noticing that his Alpha was watching that finger as if entranced. Ichigo even held his breath when that index finger finally reached his entrance. He worked the finger in slowly, watching pleased as Ichigo's breath quickened.

He prepared himself slowly, making little moans and whimpers of pleasure as he worked that finger in, stretching himself leisurely. Ichigo's breath hitched again when Grimmjow added a second finger and started to scissor them. He could feel his skin ignite in pleasure where the lube worked it's way into his flesh. He was going to have to beg Yoruichi for more of this shit because it was amazing.

Ichigo was starting to pant softly now while he watched the show. Perfect, he was really getting to his Alpha now. Ichigo even had a hand wrapped around his own length and was gently stroking himself while he watched the show Grimmjow was putting on.

He started to lightly thrust his hips up to meet his fingers and let out several more moans and little whimpers. He could see the precum starting to leak from Ichigo's length and the fire of desire in Ichigo's eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

Desiring more stimulation, he dipped his other hand into the jar and wrapped it around his own length, hissing in pleasure as the lube went to work.

"No, put your hand back by your side," Ichigo ordered.

Grimmjow's whimper wasn't for show this time and he almost told Ichigo to fuck off, but his Alpha's voice was obviously strained and he reluctantly obeyed. This was for Ichigo after all and lust in his Alpha's eyes was a very strong indicator that Ichigo was enjoying the show very, very much, enough that, for the first time ever, the teen might actually cum before he did. Hell, the way Ichigo was staring at him with such unbridled lust and appreciation the teen might actually cum without Grimmjow even needing to touch him. Would that be a feat! Just looking at Ichigo so undone made acting like a good, obedient, little beta worth the bruising to his pride.

Still, now that the cream had enveloped his shaft it was positively throbbing for attention. He thrust his hips into the air, desperate for any form of friction on his now aching shaft. Perhaps the lube had been a bad idea. At the angle his hand was, he couldn't get his fingers to reach his prostate either. More whimpers escaped his throat and, unable to keep his hand by his side any longer under the self inflicted torment, he used it to stimulate his nipples instead. It was a mistake as the contaminated fingers spread more of that tormentive cream over his nipples, causing them to harden quickly.

"_I should have thought this part through before using this accursed stuff,__"_ he cursed.

Ichigo was still watching him intently with lust covered eyes, the teen's hand stroking his own shaft in an easy manner. Sweet was quickly covering his body and he had no doubt they would need a shower before anyone thought of opening presents.

"Enough," Ichigo suddenly ordered.

He forced himself to stop and it took a large amount of effort to remove his fingers from his entrance. For almost a full minute he lay there panting, his legs spread and his body on display. His hands curled into fists by his side as he struggled to keep them still. His hips still gave little thrust into the air, desperate for any form of stimulation.

"Master, please," he whimpered.

"Please what?" Ichigo questioned, his voice husky with desire.

"I need… stimulation,"

Ichigo had better be enjoying this, because he was never doing this shit again. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and everything had been going well until that damn cream had come into play.

Ichigo moved onto his hands and knees and slowly stalked over him, making certain that no part of their bodies touched so he was denied even the lightest of touches. The look of pure hunger and dominance in Ichigo's eyes froze him in place. His Alpha's eyes blazed a deep golden and he felt like his very core was being devoured by that gaze.

Okay, so maybe he would do this again next Christmas. The look Ichigo was giving him sent a shiver through his body. He had never seen the teen looking so utterly lustful.

"Would you like me to touch you pet?" Ichigo questioned, his voice gravely.

Grimmjow felt his mouth go dry and was barely able to answer.

"Yes, Master."

Ichigo leaned his head down and captured his lips, making certain that the only part of them touching was their lips. Grimmjow could feel the heat radiating from Ichigo's body as if it was a physical thing, stimulation his own body without actually touching him. He didn't fight back this time and let Ichigo devour him. Ichigo pulled back after a moment, leaving them once again unconnected.

"Would you like me to touch you more?"

"Yes. Please Master," he whimpered.

Ichigo once more captured his lips with his own. This time though Ichigo moved one hand to trail along his side with feather light touches. He leaned into the touch and let out a whimper of need. Ichigo's lips smirked against his own and that hand trailed over his chest and across both of his over stimulated nipples. He gasped at the sensation and arched his back. Ichigo suddenly pulled away from him, leaving him once more stimulation free.

"I did not say you could move," Ichigo admonished.

"Sorry Master," he whimpered.

Ichigo returned to where he had left off, one hand trailing over his Beta's body while his mouth returned to Grimmjow's lips. This time they didn't stay there for long before Ichigo began to kiss and nip his way across Grimmjow's cheek and down the side of his neck to his throat. He let out a mewl of pleasure as Ichigo's teeth dug into the junction at his neck, right over the scabs and scars from the last mauling. Finally, Ichigo lowered more of his body so that more of their skin was in contact and that wandering hand traveled south.

Grimmjow could feel his shaft quivering in desire and it damn near jumped off of his body when Ichigo began to run his fingers through the blue curls that surrounded it while still avoiding touching it.

He let out a little whine of need and his entire body positively quivered with the effort of keeping it still. He could feel Ichigo's lips smirk against the juncture of his throat and those fingers finally moved down to give his shaft one, blessed caress. He almost lost his load right there.

Ichigo's hands were suddenly on his hips and he found himself flipped over onto his stomach before he even realized that the teen had moved, let alone register the fact he was suddenly laying on his chest.

"You are mine, and I dominate you now to prove it," Ichigo growled in his ear.

Ichigo's hands grasped his hips and pulled his rear into the air shortly before his Alpha plunged in, nailing his prostate in one hit. He cried out in pleasure and arched his back. Ichigo's teeth latched onto his throat shortly before setting a desperate, wild pace. He came barely a dozen thrust in but Ichigo kept going, rutting against him like a savage animal. It didn't take long for the stimulation to his prostate and the effect of that cursed lube to make him hard again.

He didn't know how long Ichigo kept up the dominating pace, only that it both seemed like an eternity and yet ended too soon. Ichigo spared one hand to wrap around his length and pumped him quickly to a second release. He roared as he came and his entire body went into convulsions. Ichigo rode that orgasm out before finally having his.

They remained tangled like that for a moment before Ichigo slowly untangled their bodies and Grimmjow lay panting on his side, desperately trying to get air into his body.

"That, was amazing," Ichigo spoke first, bringing their bodies back together and kissing him hungrily on the lips. "Thank you. I loved the gift but, to be honest, as sexy as a submissive you can be, I think I prefer the wild cat I mated more," Ichigo purred.

"Good, because I ain't ever acting like that again. That was a hell of a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," he grudgingly admitted.

"I appreciate that you did it," Ichigo kissed him again. "As much as I would love to just lay here and ravage you all day, we should probably get cleaned up because the cubs will probably be awake any minute," Ichigo sighed unhappily.

"The nursemaid can care for them," Grimmjow growled, rubbing their bodies enticingly together.

"You know they will just come running in here anyway. Besides, there is no reason we can't continue this in the shower," Ichigo whispered seductively in his ear.

"Mmm, I can agree to that," Grimmjow purred back.

Said shower took them half an hour, but only 5 minutes of it was actually spent washing their bodies, the other 25 was spent pinning his mate to the wall and ravishing him like a starved man facing a full coarse meal. The cubs were just emerging from the den with their aunts and Szayel when they returned to the main room, fortunately having the foresight to bring their clothes with them to the bathroom so they already dressed.

"Merry Christmas!" Yuzu greeted them happily.

"Merry Christmas," Ichigo returned, enveloping his children and sisters in a big group hug. "Who wants to go wake up goat face?"

Cachorro and Hijastro ran off to wake up Isshin, followed by Yuzu. Tesra, Yylfordt and Ternero emerged from their den as the cubs and Yuzu disappeared into the one Isshin was sleeping in. A second later, a loud cry of shock floated out from the only den still occupied, followed by the delighted laughing squeals of the cubs. A moment after that his father came out of the den dressed in red clothing with a red Santa hat on his head and a fake white beard. He had a grandchild balanced on either hip and Yuzu following with a wide grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Isshin exclaimed happily. "Are we all ready to open present with Grandpa Santa?" he questioned excitably, and probably would have added some bizarre body motions to go with it if not for the fact he was holding the cubs.

"Of course!" Yuzu cried happily.

The cubs let out loud squeals of excitement and tried to squirm out of Isshin's hold so they could get to the tree and its selection of brightly coloured boxes. Even Karin had a small smile of excitement. His sisters were still children themselves after all, and sometimes he forgot that. Karin, in particular, had matured greatly after their mother's death and Yuzu pretty much ran the household.

"If you start acting stupid like you do every year I'll punt you into next week," Ichigo warned.

"You wouldn't hit Grandpa Clause, would you?!" Isshin gasped.

"I might not, but he will," he pointed to his annoyed mate.

Isshin pouted, but he did drop some of the ridicules attitude. Everyone gathered around the tree. Grimmjow took Cachorro while Ichigo took Hijastro. Ternero was curled up in Tesra's lap, looking just as excited as the his own cubs.

"All right, remember the Christmas rules. No one opens a present until everyone has one," Isshin lectured.

"Just hand them out already," Karin growled warningly.

Isshin practically dove under the tree as he started to look at name tags and began to hand out gifts. Ichigo had made sure to buy everyone a small little thing, just so that no one would be left out. Once everyone had a present Isshin plopped down with a present of his own, one from Yuzu if the professional wrapping job was anything to go by. He held one from Karin and Hijastro was holding one from Isshin. As soon as Isshin was sitting down everyone began to open their present. Ichigo helped Hijastro open hers, ignoring his own for the moment. He was happy to see Grimmjow doing the same for Cachorro.

Hijastro let out a loud cry of delight as the small bundle of children books was revealed. Ichigo glanced over to see Cachorro pull out a bright, red bouncy ball made of thick rubber so his claws would have a hard time accidentally popping it. The cubs played with their new toys for a moment, given him a chance to open his own present. It was a simple envelope from his father and his eyes practically bulged from his face when he finished opening it and saw the check inside with a note that it was for his schooling.

"Dad!" he exclaimed, forgoing the usual insults as his brain struggled to process the numbers. "You can't afford this!" he protested.

"It's alright Ichigo," Isshin sent him a big smile and a thumbs up. "Oh Yuzu, this is wonderful!" Isshin gushed as he pulled out the hand sown lab coat.

Beside him Grimmjow finally finished opening up his gift, one that was apparently from Karin and Yuzu. It was a simple blue yukuta, also hand sown. Grimmjow, actually none of the Arrancar, had much in the way of clothing. Tesra and Yylfordt hadn't had any when Orihime had found them and they were not really that concerned with whether or not they were dressed or not. Years as a buck naked hollow going through their evolutions hadn't pressed on them the need for covering up.

"I hope it fits," Yuzu smiled at him. "Karin bought the material and I sowed it together."

"Looks like it should…. thanks,"

Yuzu beamed happily

"Look on the up side, you don't need to take it off for a romp and can cover yourself up quickly if someone shows up," Karin pointed out with a smirk.

"I like your thinking," Grimmjow laughed while Yuzu gave her sister a look of mortification.

Yuzu had sown up ones for Tesra and Yylfordt as well, only theirs were brown. Yuzu had sown both cubs a simple stuffed animal, the material was once again provided by Karin. Yuzu was thrilled with the box of laces, ribbons and thread he'd gotten her and Karin pulled on her new ball cap with a look of satisfaction. Her old one was getting worn out with all the roughhousing that had been going on with the cubs. It was half chewed through now.

Grimmjow seemed confused at first as he opened up the present Ichigo had gotten him, at least until he took it out of the box and realized what it was.

"For the den," Ichigo explained before Grimmjow could point out they had one in the kitchen.

"I like your thinking," he smirked as he put the coffee pot aside to pull out the various bags of beans and hand held grinder.

Ichigo was surprised to find a small box presented to him with very neat script on the tag and wrapped so well that he had almost thought it was a second gift from Yuzu before he made out the words on the tag. It wasn't from Yuzu, but from Szayel.

Surprised, he opened the gift to find what looked like a silver watch. It had the time on it all right, but for a non digital watch it had four buttons. One turned the back light on so he could read the time and was labelled lamp. Another said alarm, no doubt so he could set an alarm clock. The other two were simply labelled H and C. Curious he pressed them and blinked in surprise as a 3D picture of each cub popped up. Cachorro's image bated a ball back and forth while Hijastro's fluttered her wings and flew in a circle before landing again.

"Did you make this?" Ichigo questioned in surprise.

"Yes, I had Urahara get the materials for me," Szayel answered honestly.

"It's perfect, now I can show everyone my Grandchildren!" Isshin gushed as he took his own watch out of a similar box.

"Please don't introduce them as your Grandchildren," Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "People will think you're mentally insane. Or, at least, don't tell anyone who doesn't know about us," Ichigo amended before Isshin could start bawling like a baby.

"Humph, true there," his father reluctantly admitted.

"Is it waterproof?" Karin asked, putting her own watch on.

"Yes, and shatter proof as well so it should be safe to wear while you are playing sports," Szayel assured her.

"Do they do anything else?" Ichigo questioned suspiciously.

Szayel actually looked hurt, but he assured them that there was nothing hidden in them. They could even ask Urahara if they didn't believe him. Ichigo was pretty good at reading people, and he detected no lie coming from the Natural Beta. Shrugging, he pulled off his old watch and put the new watch on, not at all surprised to find that the strap fit snugly and perfectly. Everyone got a watch, but Grimmjow's only showed Cachorro, Tesra's only showed Ternero and Yylfordt's showed Ternero and Hijastro.

Once everyone opened their gift Yuzu and Tesra retreated to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Grimmjow tossed them one of the bags of coffee beans and the grinder to brew up before bringing the new pot and the rest of the bags into their den.

"Remember to put those bags somewhere the cubs can't get to them," Ichigo called, recalling all to well a cream and sugar covered Cachorro.

"I will," Grimmjow assured him.

Ichigo settled back and watched as the cubs played with their new toys. It may have been a new experience for the Arrancar, and still a growing tradition in Japan, but he would say that this had turned out to be a very good Christmas indeed, and he definitely looked forward to sharing more of them with his growing family and pack.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this little holiday fict. I feel slightly more pleased with myself for making it more than a one shot, actually having a small bit of story to go with the sex. Honestly though, I am just thrilled you all loved Sex under the tree and I hope you all loved Grimmjow's 'super submissive' gift for Ichigo.

Gigi: this is a side fict of The Real King. You can find all of your answers there.

I hope everyone has a wonderful Holiday. I am not sure if another Chapter of The Real King will make it up before the new year, but if not, Happy New Year to everyone and thank you all for your support this year with my various works.


End file.
